I hope you're happy
by DefyingGravity42
Summary: I really can't say the summary without spoiling the whole story. Read and review, please.
1. Chapter 1

Glinda never agreed to flee the Wizard's palace with Elphaba, but what if she did? Would all of Oz see her for who she is? Will Glinda finally learn to love Boq?

Glinda POV

"I really hope you get it, and you don't live to regret it!" I definitely won't regret it, or will I? I can't just let my best friend go like this. I still want to be popular, but is popular really what I think it is? Someone once told me that someone popular should be as pretty as she is on the inside as on the outside. Well, look where you are, Glinda. Your friend is on the verge of death. Well…


	2. Chapter 2

I am discontinuing this fanfiction. I just wanted you to know that I am over the top crazy with my drama camp, so maybe I will do another Wicked fanfiction. After camp ends, I'm gonna be able to write a lot more. If anyone has any ideas for a Wicked fanfiction, let me know! Did you like this one?


	3. Chapter 3

**(This could potentially be a long author's note. Read on at your own risk.**

**Hey! I'm back!**

**So I mentioned that camp got over the top crazy. It's not so crazy, but after camp ends (in about a week), I should be back with another chapter soon. The next chapter will also be the last chapter of the fanfiction.**

**Don't worry. I have a couple fanfictions coming your way, and I will need some of your help writing them. If any of you lovely readers have some good ideas for a Les Mis or Wicked fanfic, let me know. There is also a poll in my profile asking which type of fanfiction you want. Your choices are**

**a.) A fanfiction with less frequent updates (probably once a week), but longer chapters, b.) a fanfiction with more frequent updates (about one or two every other day), c.) all of these, or d.) none of these. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, this is the last chapter. I'll do my thank-you speech in another chapter here. Read on. **

They did it! They were flying high! But the guards came... oh, the guards. The ones always wanting to kill Elphaba because she was green. What a heart they had. Elphaba was going to finally explain herself.

"Listen. I think I should tell you something. I know I'm green. I'm just the same as everyone else. I'm not wicked, nor was I ever. This was just a big misunderstanding." Suddenly, Glinda did what she needed to do. "If you're gonna kill the green girl, kill me first." One of the guards came up, and made his arguments. "We ain't got no time. Listen, everything's gonna be okay. We're gonna kill the green one."

Suddenly, Fiyero came in. "Sounds great, but I think we should kill one more person." "Who?" "You." Fiyero beat the guard to death, and Glinda and Elphaba flew away. They were safe, but they had to go somehwere no one would ever find them. And that, my friend, is their story of friendship. The end.


	5. Chapter 5

I just wanna say thank you for readingmy story, if you read. This was my first fanfiction, so I wasn't very familiar with how works, so for some of you to read my story and review, it means a lot to me. Now I probably couldn't list all my readers, but you know who you are. My next story, Beautifully Tragic, is up, and you can start reading this. At 2 today, I will post my new bio in my profile. I'm also starting a new Wicked crossover with Legally Blonde. That will probably go up in the next couple weeks.

Anyway, check back on my profile for more stories, and once again, thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. I just wanted to start this off by just telling all of you guys that I got a review for I hope you're happy from a guest whose name I won't share, but said;**

**"This is not a story, you have barely written at all, we do not want to read all your A/N's here, write a decent story and stop ranting about everything else or just don't bother to write at all."**

**First of all, this is very rude. In case you didn't notice, this was my first fanfiction I ever wrote. Maybe the A/N's are important to some people. And whatever you say, this is basically how I write, so if you have a problem, then why did you even bother reviewing? I apologize to the people who have been reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! I can't list you all, but you know who you are. It means a lot to me just to hear you like my fanfictions. **

**Anyway, I really was posting this to say that I'm taking a little break from writing all my stories. Not too long, just a week. Then, I will update Beautifully Tragic, and a sequel to I hope you're happy, as well as a crossover with Legally Blonde. If anyone has some good ideas, just tell me and you might see it appear soon!**

**Well, until next week, bye! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour to all. I just wanted you to know that I am picking some co-writers to help write chapters to I hope you're happy. I'm aiming for a 20 chapter story here. I'll pick about 2 or 3 writers. Any way, here's how it'll work**

**1 Send me an entry. I don't care how many words are in it. All it needs to be is Gelphie.**

**2. On September 3rd, I will pick the top 3 writers to write a chapter. There will be some honorable mentions for some people and they will get to write half or at least a section. **

**You must send me any Wicked fanfic you have that is a Gelphie friendship story****, and I'll PM you back when the contest is over.**

**Good luck!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry, I thought I would pick the winners sooner, so I started making the winners chapter.

I don't have the winners yet. I thought I would be able to put up the winners today, but some people want to enter, so tomorrow (9/2) is the dead line for last-minute entries. Tomorrow night, the competition will be closed and I will announce the winners on Tuesday, the third, so if you want to enter, continue reading!

1. If you want to enter, you must tell me about a story you have. Don't push yourself to write a new story.

2. Tomorrow night is the deadline.

There will be another writing contest that I will start on Tuesday. If you want to enter that, you can.


End file.
